


Fifty Paces Away

by BKap



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BKap/pseuds/BKap
Summary: Just months ago, Finn was FN-2187, a helpless pawn 'raised' in the scheme of Evil. Rey was Rey, but she might as well have been nameless too. Now they have each other, and it makes every single day a little bit happier. Just a quick look into Finn and Rey's unique chemistry and developing role in each other's changing lives.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Fifty Paces Away

**Author's Note:**

> Posted a long time ago on another site far far away. Written and set Post-Force Awakens….just a quick look into Finn and Rey’s unique chemistry and developing role in each other’s lives (that the series never took anywhere). Enjoy! -BK

“What’s cookin', good lookin'?” Finn appeared suavely from around a corner of the Millennium Falcon where Rey was spending the afternoon off from Jedi training alone in the hangar where the legendary ship was docked.

“Hey, you.” Rey smiled at him, turning head for a quick greeting. She would never get tired of Finn’s goofiness. With her role in the galaxy rapidly expanding to something a simple girl from a sand planet could never even comprehend, it kept things grounded for her.

“I just wanted to come surprise you and get you out of this metal shack.”

“You can’t surprise a Jedi, you know.” she teased, not budging from the part she was currently working on, “I could feel you from fifty paces away.”

Finn groaned, moving behind the young Jedi to linger behind her closely, ensuring his breath could be felt on the back of her neck “Well if you can _feel_ me from fifty paces away, then I guess you don’t really need me here-” 

She turned around and cut him off with a hand covering his blabbering mouth. Their bodies were practically occupying the same air, and she slipped her other tired arm around the familiar form of her ex-Stormtrooper, haphazardly rubbing her hand over his thick outerwear as if she was reinvigorated with every thread she came into contact with.

“I’d much rather feel you like this.” 

Moving a loose strand of hair away from her piercing blue eyes, Finn couldn’t help the bright smile that broke through the hand over his lips and he managed to muffle a cocky, “You better.”

She released her grips on him, one hand was quickly swooped up by one of his. Swinging it playfully he asked, “So, you free for a walk?”

“Eh, I don’t know.” she bit her lip, barely able to keep the smile contained, “I’m super busy with-”

“Come on.” Finn whined, squeezing her hand tighter. He used his interlocked connection to the scavenger to pull her back against his chest. After staring into his hopeful eyes for a second, Rey released her built-up laugh and Finn rolled his eyes,

“You always gotta tease me, huh? You can’t just say ‘Yes, Finn, I’d love to go for a walk with you!’ can you?”

“Be quiet, let’s go.” she kissed his palm that was interlocked with hers, leading them outside to walk along the tree-lined pathway into the deeper part of the forest. There was a tiny part of her that wasn't teasing him, she was sure that Chewie wouldn't be too pleased when he returned to the hangar and find the task partially-finished, but she could deal with that later. After all, Chewie never had to defend himself against Finn's charms. It was easier said than done, what was she supposed to do?

They walked for a bit, enjoying each other’s company. If you were to ask either Finn or Rey what they’re favorite time of the day was, it would be a simple answer: any time spent with each other. Just months ago, Finn was FN-2187, a helpless pawn ‘raised’ in the scheme of Evil. Rey was Rey, but she might as well have been nameless too. She lived alone, fighting and working for every second of every day. It was times like this, when she was haplessly and freely wandering the base with Finn, that she looked back to her days on Jakku, and the single chalk line she would draw on the wall of her shelter after another day down. 

There was a freedom then as well, living without purpose. Sunrise to sunset felt like eons. But now, by the time she’s released from training, she barely has time to socialize with Finn and Poe and all her friends before the sunset sneaks up on her. Time is a funny concept. Master Luke has taught her that time doesn’t exist in the way we feel bound by it. It’s really all about _perception_. And Rey knows that the reason she wakes up, perceivably happier every day has a lot to do with the fact she has a purpose, an essential part in a collective mission bigger than herself. Oh, and perhaps it also has something to go with the man holding her hand right now, babbling on about his day doing landspeeder drills in the woods.

Master Luke also taught her it was never good to be consumed in her own thoughts for too long, so she quickly snapped back into the moment just as they reached a beautiful lake beyond a clearing in the woods where the couple decided to take a rest. Finn plopped down first, and then held his arms up to her. Rey grabbed the strong hands and got pulled into his lap, where she cuddled into his warm, safe body. 

“What’re you thinkin’ about?” he asked her, noticing her relative silence. 

Rey smiled at Finn’s ability to read her like a book. It was Jedi-like, but it had a lot less to do with energy fields created by living things and a lot more to do with his incredible care for one specific human being.

“Nothing important.” she balked. She breathed him in, which always calmed her down, and noticed a distinct scent ingrained in his jacket, “But I can smell jet fuel, how long were you out there training?” 

“Since the sun came up this morning.” he exhaled, visibly exhausted from the hours he was devoting to the mission, “I’m having a lot of trouble grasping these new machines...sorry, by the way, I haven’t been around much lately, I’m really trying to get up to speed-”

She loved when he opened up to her like that, and his fears were quickly overtaken by her need to comfort him with a soft kiss to his cheek, “Finn, after three months away from you I'll take anything I can get.” 

He sobered up at memories of their months apart...and the nearly-fatal impromptu battle with Kylo-Ren. 

He squeezed her a bit tighter, as if to remind himself that this perfect woman in his arms was real, “You know how you said earlier that you could feel me from fifty paces away?”

Noticing the quick change in his demeanor, she knew he was being serious, so she curiously entertained the question, “Yeah?”

“Well, when you were away and I was…” 

Finn didn’t need to finish the sentence for Rey to know exactly what he meant. Unconscious. Near death. Put in a life-preserving chamber.

“Could you feel me then?”

“With the force, I feel spirits of the universe,” she began to answer him, trying to put such an unexplainable concept into words, haphazardly moving the zipper of his jacket up to the rhythm of his beautiful heart beat.

“Doesn’t that get insanely annoying?” He interjected, “Like every rat that lurks around…”

“It's kind of like tremors, pulsing through my bloodstream and my body. With my training I have learned to control the tremors and how they affect me...I can ignore most of them by now.” 

“How can you tell what’s what?” 

“Well, like rats and stuff, they’re hardly recognizable. At this point, I can barely pick up on them.” she replied, feeling the weight of the next wrinkle to her explanation before she even said it outloud, “You feel drawn most powerfully to the things, and the, the people that you...love.”

Finn stared at her as she quietly finished her sentence. He carved meaningless circles into the dirt with the hand that wasn’t propping them up as he plotted the wording of his next question, “So like, if you could feel someone from, say, fifty paces away...where is that on the force scale from rat to love?” 

Rey exhaled with the smallest of smiles. She garnered the courage to look her sweaty, goofy, courageous man in the eyes. What she felt for him was unlike anything she’d ever experienced. Leaving Jakku, becoming a Jedi...there were so many new things happening to her right now. But the one new thing that didn’t feel completely terrifying was the feeling she got whenever she was around Finn. It felt right, almost destined even, so in her newly-gained wisdom the young Jedi figured it was time to let him know.

“To answer your question,” she began slowly, “When I went to find Master Luke, far away on that strange, secluded planet, Finn…all I could feel was you.”

Finn’s eyes lit so brightly they could’ve been spotted from light years away, “That’s more than fifty paces away...”

She laughed, bowing her head at how adorable he was, “Just a couple.”

“Yes!” Finn raised his arms in victory, watching Rey laugh at him. He bowled her over in his arms and gave her a huge bear hug, “I knew you were in love with me!”

“Of course I am, you idiot.” Rey rolled her eyes with a smile like it was the most obvious thing in the galaxy, cupping his cheeks with her soft hands. Finn couldn’t take it anymore and captured her lips in his. They’d kissed before, many times actually, but this one felt different. This one was full of that one word….love.

Breaking apart, Rey kept her hands on Finn’s face as he tried to catch his breath. He moved one hand to grip her wrist that was dangling below his chin. Anything to feel closer to her.

“I love you too, by the way.” 

Biting her lip, she couldn’t wait to kill his thunder, “Remember when I said you couldn’t surprise a Jedi…”

Finn’s eyes ballooned in size and the embarrassed groan that rolled out of his mouth was a little overdramatic, and well-worth whatever backlash would come later, “Why’d I have to fall in love with the one girl in the galaxy who can’t be surprised…”

Rey was doubled over in laughter at the scene he was making and she regained enough composure to pepper his face in kisses, “Oh, I love you so much.”

Already worth it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
